


Sweet Dreams

by SammyCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyCat/pseuds/SammyCat
Summary: Harry seems to be having touble sleeping due to a certain someone.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fanfiction ever! I hope you ejoyed, critisism welcome and needed.

Breath

_breath_

_BREATH_

_"huahuh ...gulp.."_ cracking my eyes open, I tried to comprehend what had just been running through my muttled unconscience mind for the past twenty minutes or so. Whatever it was it had finally awoken me from my obviously restless slumber, if the hair clinging to my sweat slickend face, my legs hopelessly bound in tangled bedsheets, and the rather uncomfortable pressure in my lower region was anything to go off of it was...interesting.

Squinting my aching eyes shut I struggled to reach into my memories. There was me. That much was clear, in what appeared to be...an office? Not like the cubicle kind or anything, no far too many books, papers and quills. This was defidently an office here at Hogwarts. Reaching deeper I began to recall a man there with me, this alone put an uncomfortable sense of unease in my stomach especially so consitering what I knew what was to come. I remembered standing next to the desk when suddenly this unknown man stood from his seat and stepped forward twards me, the knot in my stomach worsened. Another step was taken, and the dream figure gingerly placed his hand on my cheek, I felt another wave of unease. His lips drew closer and I could _feel_ his warm breath, my dream selfs stomach fluttered into his throat and as this tall mystery man kissed me I could recall the warmpth and the softness of his lips lighty connecting to mine, the kiss slowly gained intensity and I could practically feel the rough yet soft kiss on my lips. I tried to blank my mind but it all came rushing to me, the intensity, his hard member pressing the back of my throat, the feel of being ravished by lips and teeth and tounge all running down my body sending shivers of _pleasure,_ the absoulte aching _need_ , and...the face, looking me dead in the eye was a ravished, messy, lusty eyed Severus Snape.

I could have died. 


End file.
